


Начало нового дня

by daana



Category: Berserk
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-что о детских травмах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начало нового дня

Пламя свечей в канделябрах дрожало от взмахов меча, как от сквозняка. По стенам метались тени, словно тоже дрались между собой. Гатсу не было до них дела. Противник оказался не совсем уж слабаком - но это ничего не меняло: еще пара ранений, и он просто умрет от потери крови, даже если Гатсу не удастся снести ему башку. Хотя Гатс предпочел бы разрубить его пополам - или проткнуть насквозь. Следующая атака оказалась удачной: правая рука ублюдка отлетела в сторону вместе с зажатым в ней мечом, а сам он рухнул на пол в лужу собственной крови. Гатс оскалился под капюшоном и собрался добить.  
\- Нет! Не смей! - откуда вылетел этот мальчишка, Гатс не заметил. То ли он прятался в углу, то ли там была потайная дверь, но он выскочил, жалкий и нелепый, с коротким бессмысленным мечом, в одних штанах. Ровесник Гатса или чуть помладше. Видимо, из этих детишек, которых покупал губернаторский сынок для развлечения, - подумал Гатс и поморщился.  
\- Вали отсюда, - преувеличенно хрипло сказал он, наклонив голову, чтобы скрыть лицо. - Я тебя не трону.  
\- Ты ранил господина Эжена! - а парень, похоже, вовсе не собирался сбегать. - Ты, ублюдок, что ты сделал?!  
Он кинулся на Гатса, размахивая своим дурацким мечом неловко и бестолково. Гатс отстранился, пацан пролетел мимо и чуть не влип в стену.  
\- Уходи, - прохрипел раненый, ворочаясь на полу. - Уходи, Маттиас!  
Мальчишка молча развернулся и снова кинулся на Гатса. Гатс вскинул меч, все еще не понимая, что происходит, но готовясь отвести удар, если ненормальный пацан попытается ткнуть его своей зубочисткой. С ума он съехал, что ли, - успел подумать Гатс, а потом Маттиас поскользнулся на заливавшей каменный пол крови и упал на меч Гатса. Выронил бесполезное оружие, схватился за лезвие, разрезая пальцы, и широко открыл глаза.  
\- Э... - сказал он, а потом опустил голову.  
\- Твою мать, - сказал Гатс и стряхнул с меча тело.  
\- Доволен? - раненый уже шептал, теряя последние силы.  
\- Не совсем, - хмуро сказал Гатс и размахнулся.  
Так или иначе, а снести уроду голову он собирался с самого начала.

В покоях губернаторского сына стало тихо. Свечи теперь горели спокойно и ровно, тени на стенах тоже замерли. Гатс прислушался: если в доме и был шум, то он уже закончился, пора было выбираться отсюда. Он снова посмотрел на трупы, потер лоб. Почему мальчишка кинулся защищать извращенца и насильника?.. Почему тот пытался его выгнать? Что за...  
Скрипнула дверь, и Гатс развернулся, поднимая меч.  
\- Свои, - Гриффит сдвинул капюшон плаща на затылок. - Закончил?  
Гатс молча дернул головой в сторону трупов.  
\- У нас тоже всё, - Гриффит присмотрелся к лежащим. - А этого зачем?  
\- Сам полез, - Гатс помолчал. - Не знаю, чего он. За такого драться... - он снова поморщился.  
Секунду Гриффит внимательно смотрел на него, а потом кивнул.  
\- Ясно. Ладно, уходим. Нечего тут задерживаться.  
Выходя, Гатс оглянулся. Мальчишка - Маттиас - лежал во все увеличивающейся кровавой луже подле своего мучителя, маленький и жалкий. Гатсу стало противно.

Ястребы встали лагерем возле этого городка три дня назад.  
По словам разведчиков, отряд армии Тюдор собирался напасть на городок - маленький, но удобно расположенный возле границы и располагавший запасом оружия. Гриффит выслушал донесение, подумал секунду и сказал: “А мы их встретим”.  
Гатсу стало весело - как становилось всегда, когда Гриффит объявлял о предстоящем сражении.  
Ястребы подошли к городку, Гриффит отправил Рикерта с письмом к начальнику гарнизона - и получил ответ немедленно. В ответе содержалась благодарность за помощь и обещание доложить о присутствии Ястребов командующему армии Мидланда.  
\- Небось теперь зажмут подкрепление, - пробурчал Коркас, услышав об этом.  
\- Оно нам не нужно, - отмахнулся Гриффит. - Только под ногами будут путаться. Гатс, Каска, Джудо, пошли. Прогуляемся в город.  
Гатс уже перестал удивляться тому, что Гриффит постоянно зовет его с собой. За год, проведенный с Ястребами, можно было привыкнуть ко многому. Гатс и привык: и к тому, что он теперь командир ударного отряда и сотня бойцов готова делать все, что он скажет, и к тому, что после каждой битвы его хлопают по плечам и тащат выпить то к одному, то к другому костру, хотя он вроде бы не делает ничего особенного, а просто сражается как все; и даже к тому, что Гриффит как будто предпочитает его общество компании многих других членов отряда, он тоже привык. В конце концов, среди Ястребов вообще мало кто понимал, что у Гриффита на уме - но результат его действий обычно всех устраивал.

Теплое солнце поздней весны нагрело булыжники улиц и камень домов, ветра в городе не было - его гасили крепостные стены, и Гатсу быстро стало жарко, а потом и душно. Гриффит шагал впереди, засунув руки в карманы, Джудо и Каска старались не отставать. Гатс, оставшийся в арьегарде, огляделся по сторонам. Возле одного из домов девчонка лет двенадцати, подоткнув подол, сметала какой-то мусор от двери. Гатс сделал несколько шагов в ее сторону.  
\- Эй, - начал он, собираясь попросить воды. Девочка вскинула голову, посмотрела на него и в испуге шарахнулась к дому. Дверь открылась, из нее выглянула тетка в косо надетом чепце, бросила на Гатса злой взгляд и втянула девчонку в дом. Дверь закрылась.  
Гатс почесал в затылке.  
\- Что случилось? - Гриффит умел подходить бесшумно, к этому Гатс уже тоже привык.  
\- Воды попросить хотел, - Гатс нахмурился. - Я что, очень страшный, что ли?  
Гриффит окинул его таким изучающим взглядом, будто всерьез собрался отвечать на вопрос, но промолчал. Пожал плечами и развернулся к ожидавшим посреди улицы Каске и Джудо.  
\- Пошли.  
Гатс ругнулся под нос - пить хотелось по-прежнему, - и пошел за Гриффитом.  
На следующей улице, как сперва показалось Гатсу, никого не было - но Гриффит поднял руку, приказывая остальным задержаться, и они остановились. Гриффит подошел к одному из распахнутых окон, поклонился и негромко заговорил - видимо, возле окна кто-то сидел. Через полминуты Гриффит кивнул и поманил спутников к себе.  
Дверь дома открылась, на пороге появилась девица с кувшином и глиняной кружкой.  
\- Как же не дать напиться такому вежливому кавалеру! - сообщила она с глупой улыбкой, наливая в кружку воду. Гатс сглотнул при виде прозрачной искрящейся струи.  
Гриффит поблагодарил девицу, принял кружку и сделал глоток. Развернулся к остальным.  
\- Гатс? - выражение его лица было удивительно невинным. - Ты не хочешь пить?  
\- Хочу, - мрачно сказал Гатс и подошел. Девица хихикнула - так же глупо, как до того улыбалась.  
\- Вы очень добры, - сообщил Гриффит девице, пока Гатс пил. - Мы уже просили воды у какой-то девочки, но она испугалась.  
Уточнять, что испугалась она Гатса, а не самого Гриффита, он почему-то не стал - Гатс даже удивился. Однако девица понимающе хмыкнула.  
\- Ну еще бы, - сказала она, продолжая кокетливо улыбаться Гриффиту. - Вы же с оружием, кто вас знает, может, вы губернаторова сына вояки. А их дети боятся, да и родители тоже.  
\- А вы нет? - Гриффит улыбнулся ей в ответ.  
\- А мне-то что бояться, - простодушно пожала круглыми плечами его собеседница, - я ж весь его отряд в лицо знаю, вижу, что вы не из них. Да и стара я уже для господина Эжена.  
\- Вот оно как, - Гриффит зачем-то продолжал беседу, хотя Гатс уже допил и готов был вернуть кружку. - Значит, господин Эжен предпочитает кого помладше?  
\- Ну да, - девица кивнула. - Что ж, его воля, если ему посвежее надо, так доставят посвежее. Но он родителям-то платит! - вдруг добавила она, будто спохватившись. - Все по-честному, просто не всем такая честь по душе.  
У Гатса пересохло в горле - так, будто он не напился только что холодной воды. Он стиснул кулаки, и кружка, про которую он совсем забыл, хрупнула и осыпалась на мостовую рыжими осколками. Девица запричитала, что кружка наверняка была с трещиной, стала предлагать перевязать ладонь, с которой капала кровь - Гатс только мотнул головой. Гриффит, кажется, покосился на него странно, однако ничего не сказал - просто извинился перед хозяйкой кружки, попрощался и двинул подбородком в сторону улицы, предлагая всем идти дальше.  
\- Гатс? - спросил он негромко, когда они отошли от дома заботливой девицы.  
\- Вот ублюдок, - не выдержал Гатс. - Деньги он платит родителям! Урод!  
\- Мог бы и не платить, - ровно заметил Джудо, крутя в пальцах метательный нож.  
\- Да похер, - Гатс чувствовал, что уже не может остановиться. - Башку бы ему снести, и все.  
\- Не ори, - Гриффит сжал локоть Гатса. Крепко сжал, от души. - Ты не в лагере. Джудо, - он обернулся, не отпуская Гатса. - Разузнай.  
\- Понял, - Джудо нырнул в ближайший проулок.  
\- Гриффит, - вполголоса сказала Каска, и Гатс мимолетно удивился тому, что до сих пор она молчала. - Если мы в это влезем, наша репутация... Мы же на содержании у армии Мидланда, а это губернаторский сын!  
Гатс открыл рот, но Гриффит сжал его локоть еще сильнее.  
\- Это если нас узнают, - он прищурился. - А если нет, то и суда нет.  
Гатс закрыл рот и недоверчиво посмотрел на Гриффита. Тот улыбнулся и подмигнул Гатсу - так, будто все было в порядке и они просто обдумывали очередную вылазку. И разжал пальцы.  
Гатс молча встряхнул рукой - локоть уже успел онеметь.  
\- Ты всегда ему потакаешь! - злым шепотом начала Каска. - Ты...  
\- Только не говори, что ты сама этого не хочешь, - Гриффит улыбался так безмятежно, что невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ, но Каска просто отвела глаза и замолчала.  
\- Возвращаемся, - Гриффит свернул на улицу, ведущую к городским воротам. - Подождем Джудо в лагере, не будем тут светиться лишний раз. Мало ли что.  
Гатс шагал за ним, и бессильная беспомощная ярость внутри сменялась предвкушением крови - злым и почти радостным.

Это предвкушение не оставляло его следующие три дня, проведенные в лагере - отряд Тюдор, который они ждали, не спешил появиться, и наемники занимались своими делами, пользуясь краткой передышкой; Джудо, похоже, ходил на разведку еще несколько раз, потому что в лагере Гатс его почти не видел; Каска, сталкиваясь с Гатсом, обжигала его злым взглядом и пролетала мимо, к счастью, не заговаривая; Гриффит ничего не говорил, а один раз и вовсе исчез из лагеря на весь день и, кажется, на ночь - но Гатс почему-то был уверен, что тот не забыл о своих планах, и надо просто немного подождать. Он не ошибся - к исходу третьего дня Рикерт нашел его у одного из костров ударного отряда и позвал к Гриффиту.  
\- Пойдем сегодня, - сказал Гриффит, как только Гатс подошел к костру, возле которого сидели он, Джудо и Каска. - Четверых хватит, охраны там немного. План дома у меня есть, - он развернул пергамент, который держал в руке. - И достать его было несложно.  
\- Гриффит, - почему-то шепотом сказала Каска, - ты же не...  
Она запнулась, и Гатс недоуменно моргнул, не понимая, что она хочет сказать.  
\- Нет, - Гриффит не стал ждать, пока она закончит. - Я подкупил прислугу, это проще и быстрее. Значит, так, - он сунул пергамент под нос Гатсу, и тот немедленно забыл о непонятном разговоре, чувствуя, как предвкушение превращается в нетерпеливое ожидание. - Покои губернаторского сына вот здесь, туда пойдешь ты. Мы разберемся с охраной. Прислуга и дети будут спать, они нам не помешают. Всем надеть плащи с капюшонами, узнать нас не должны.  
Гатс кивал, запоминая план, и сам не замечал, что ухмыляется весело и зло. За то, что убийство ублюдка Гриффит доверил ему, он был искренне благодарен.

Однако теперь, когда дело было сделано, веселая злость сменилась неуютным раздражающим недоумением. Пока они выбирались из дома губернаторского сына, пока выходили тайным путем, разведанным Джудо, за крепостные стены, Гатс старался не думать, не вспоминать жалкого бестолкового мальчишку, так отчаянно бросившегося на защиту того, кто даже плевка на труп не стоил. Но когда город остался позади и смотреть по сторонам, остерегаясь встречи со стражей, стало необязательно, отгонять мысли оказалось куда сложнее.  
Гатс сам не заметил, как начал отставать от остальных.  
\- Идите, - вдруг сказал Гриффит Джудо и Каске, шедшим впереди, - мы догоним.  
Он замедлил шаг, поджидая Гатса, а дождавшись, пошел рядом.  
Гатс собирался молчать - смысла в разговорах он не видел. Но когда Гриффит искоса посмотрел на него - как показалось Гатсу, понимающе - он все же не выдержал.  
\- Какого хрена парень защищал этого урода?! - Гатс стукнул себя кулаком по бедру. - Он же... Он его...  
Слова неожиданно кончились.  
\- Гатс, - Гриффит помедлил. - Иногда люди делают это по доброй воле.  
\- То есть? - Гатс даже остановился, чтобы посмотреть на Гриффита. Увидел, как по его губам скользнула улыбка, и неожиданно разозлился.  
\- За идиота меня не держи, - намеренно грубо сказал он. - Одно дело бабы, как та дура с водой. А другое дело дети.  
\- Он был достаточно взрослый, чтобы держать оружие, - равнодушно заметил Гриффит. - Если его что-то не устраивало, мог взяться за меч и раньше.  
Гатс посмотрел в сторону. Потом махнул рукой и снова двинулся с места.  
Гриффит последовал его примеру.  
\- Так что ж, по-твоему, - пару минут спустя, когда во тьме перед ними появились еще более темные контуры палаток, Гатсу пришел в голову новый вопрос, - может, мы вообще зря убили ублюдка?  
\- Нет, - все так же равнодушно откликнулся Гриффит. - Не зря. Если бы все дети были там по доброй воле, родители бы не прятали по домам тех, кого не успели забрать.  
\- А, - сказал Гатс, не зная, что еще сказать, и тут из темноты вынырнул Джудо - видимо, успевший дойти до лагеря и вернуться.  
\- Разведчики доложили, что армия Тюдор уже близко, - он пошел рядом с Гриффитом. - К полудню будет здесь.  
\- Отлично, - Гриффит кивнул. - Значит, будет, чем заняться.  
\- Хорошая новость, - Гатс ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как ожидание новой битвы отодвигает мысли о недавнем убийстве, - я пошел к своим. Увидимся утром.  
И ускорил шаг, направляясь к шатрам ударного отряда.

\- Подходят! - разведчик, отправленный наблюдать за дорогой, появился как раз тогда, когда Гатсу окончательно надоело ждать. - Командир Гатс, армия Тюдор подходит.  
\- Наконец-то, - Гатс повернулся к отряду. - Всем молчать, пока они не пройдут. И следите за лошадьми.  
Ударный отряд, по замыслу Гриффита, должен был зайти врагу в тыл - именно поэтому Гатс и его люди сейчас сидели в лесу, скрытые густым ельником, в стороне от дороги, ведущей к городку, и ждали, пропуская армию Тюдор вперед, туда, где за лесом вставали невысокие холмы. Именно там Гриффит и собирался встретить гостей.  
Гатс прислушался, и далекий ровный шум подтвердил слова разведчика: армия действительно была на подходе. Еще несколько десятков минут - и шум вырастет, приблизится и в нем можно будет различить отдельные звуки: топот сотен лошадиных копыт, бряцание доспехов, лязганье оружия. А потом, когда армия пройдет мимо и приблизится к холмам, ударный отряд, наконец, сможет заняться делом, а Гатс - отвлечься от утомительных размышлений, которые и так испортили ему все утро.  
Гатс поморщился - нелепый мальчишка со своим нелепым мечом опять встал у него перед глазами, а в ушах зазвучали слова Гриффита: “если его что-то не устраивало, мог взяться за меч и раньше”. Думать о том, что парень мог иметь дело с извращенцем по доброй воле, было противно и тошно, непрошеные воспоминания лезли в голову и вызывали только одно желание - ввязаться поскорее в бой. Но приходилось ждать.  
Волна звуков медленно и тяжело прокатилась мимо и начала постепенно удаляться, затихая.  
\- За ними, - скомандовал Гатс. - Пока по лесу.  
С опушки леса было мало что видно - только арьегард армии Тюдор, еще не успевший скрыться в холмах - но Гатсу не нужно было видеть, чтобы знать, что там происходит. Вот ровный шум замер - армия остановилась. Это значило, что перед ними появился первый отряд Ястребов - с Гриффитом во главе. Гатс даже ухмыльнулся, представляя себе, как выглядит это появление.  
Отряд должен показаться командирам Тюдор слишком легким противником - Гриффит собирался взять с собой далеко не всех бойцов. Сейчас они решат, что Ястребы сошли с ума, и соберутся атаковать. Однако - Гатс прикрыл глаза, как будто это помогало ловить звуки - начать атаку они не успеют, потому что начнет ее кое-кто другой.  
Тишина длилась еще несколько минут. Гатс успел подумать, что Гриффит что-то тянет, но в следующую же секунду до его ушей донеслись сперва беспорядочные крики - значит, на гребнях холмов появились стрелки - а потом эти крики перекрыл глухой рев, лошадиный топот, звон оружия: с холмов, зажавших дорогу в тиски, на армию Тюдор покатились неостановимой лавиной отряды Каски и Коркаса. Оставалось только закрыть пути к отступлению - и сделать это должен был ударный отряд.  
\- В атаку! - Гатс послал коня вперед, привычно кладя руку на рукоять меча. Дополнительных приглашений его бойцам не понадобилось.  
Схватка оказалась жаркой: воинов Тюдор было почти вдвое больше, чем Ястребов, и если бы не четкий план и безупречно выбранное место для атаки, наемникам пришлось бы туго. Ударный отряд почти полностью заткнул горлышко “бутылки”, в которую Гриффит поймал армию Тюдор, и вскоре от арьегарда армии остались одни воспоминания - однако оказавшаяся в гуще битвы кавалерия сопротивлялась яростно и зло, так что потрудиться все же пришлось.  
\- Гатс! - Гастон подлетел к Гатсу как раз когда тот развалил надвое очередного противника, имевшего неосторожность оказаться у него на пути, и теперь поднял забрало, чтобы стереть плеснувшую в лицо кровь.  
\- Что там? - Гатс обернулся.  
\- Они пытаются отступить! - Гастон махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. - Часть отряда Тюдор сейчас прорвется и пойдет через поля к лесу!  
\- Пусть попробуют, - оскалился Гатс, - догоним!  
\- Но Гриффит говорил... - закончить Гастон не успел. Гатс пригляделся - сотня всадников уже удалялась в сторону леса.  
\- Двадцать человек со мной, остальные здесь, - Гатс снова опустил забрало. - Гастон, присмотри, чтобы тут всех добили.

***

\- Докладываю, - Гатс ухмылялся почти против воли; сражение было закончено, но азарт все еще кипел в крови и не хотел успокаиваться. - Не ушел ни один.  
Гриффит снял шлем и тряхнул головой.  
\- Потери?  
\- Почти нет, - Гатс проводил взглядом ударный отряд, которому велел отправляться прямым ходом в лагерь. - Николя ранен. Выживет.  
\- Отлично. Возвращаемся, - Гриффит свел брови. - А это что?  
\- А? - Гатс проследил, куда он смотрит, и сам взглянул на свое левое плечо. По плечу наискосок шел длинный порез, а рука была залита кровью, казавшейся в вечернем свете совсем темной. - А, это, - Гатс отмахнулся. - Видно, достал кто-то. А я думаю, с чего рука устала. Вроде не так уж много дел было.  
\- Нужно зашить, - Гриффит тронул коня.  
Гатс фыркнул, поймал осуждающий взгляд Каски, уже собравшейся развернуть лошадь вслед за Гриффитом, скорчил рожу и послал своего коня за ними. Гриффит ни слова не сказал по поводу того, что Гатс опять нарушил приказ, но уж она-то наверняка еще что-нибудь скажет. Ну и пусть, подумал Гатс и уставился в темнеющее небо.  
Они вернулись в лагерь последними. Там уже царила обычная после боя суета, на первый взгляд бестолковая, но на самом деле хорошо организованная. Кто-то распрягал и стреноживал лошадей, кто-то помогал раненым избавиться от доспехов и управиться с перевязкой, кто-то возился с собранным на месте драки оружием, отбирая то, что стоило внимания; негромкие разговоры, ржание лошадей и звяканье железа сливались в ровный гул, а от костров легкий ветерок приносил запах, обещавший в ближайшем будущем ужин.  
Гатс спешился у коновязи, отдал поводья смутно знакомому в лицо мальчишке, одному из тех, кто возился с лошадьми, и собрался было пойти в свою палатку.  
\- Стоять, - весело сказал Гриффит, незаметно оказавшийся рядом. - Тебя отпусти, ты на лекаря плюнешь и спать ляжешь.  
\- Да ну, - Гатс покосился на раненое плечо. - И так заживет.  
\- Заживет, - согласился Гриффит. - Но медленнее. Так что пошли.  
Гатс дернул плечом - неудачно, потому что рука немедленно заныла - и пошел следом за Гриффитом. Каска догнала их на полпути.  
\- Воду, холст и лекаря, - сказал Гриффит, не оборачиваясь. - В мою палатку.  
Каска молча развернулась и зашагала прочь между костров.  
В палатке командира Ястребов Гатс еще не бывал - и сам не знал, что ожидал там увидеть. Однако не заметив ничего необычного, он смутно удивился: Гриффит был настолько не похож на всех остальных - казалось, что и все, что его окружает, тоже должно быть каким-то другим. Тем не менее, в его шатре точно так же громоздились ящики с оружием или провиантом, как в палатке самого Гатса, а постель была точно так же расстелена прямо на земле.  
\- Доспех сам снимешь или помочь? - Гриффит опустил шлем в угол, стянул перчатки и начал освобождаться от собственных доспехов.  
\- Справлюсь, - буркнул Гатс и завозился с ремешками кирасы. Действовать одной только правой рукой было неудобно, а левая шевелилась неохотно - но все же он закончил возню как раз в тот момент, когда Гриффит уже явно собрался ему помогать.  
\- Хорошо, - Гриффит кивнул и наклонился над одним из ящиков. - Каска?..  
Гатс моргнул, собрался сказать, что Каска еще не вернулась, но в следующую секунду та нырнула под полог шатра. Опустила к ногам бадейку с водой, в которой плавал ковшик, и выпрямилась, комкая в руках сверток холщовых бинтов.  
\- Я здесь, - хмуро сказала она. - Лекарь занят. Зашивает Николя. Крепко ему досталось, - взгляд, брошенный ею на Гатса, был каким угодно, только не дружелюбным.  
\- Бывает, - рассеянно сказал Гриффит. - Ладно, обойдемся.  
\- Гриффит! Ты ему даже ничего не скажешь?! - Каска все-таки не выдержала. Гатс нахмурился и сосредоточенно уставился на противоположную стенку палатки. - Если бы он не кинулся в погоню, Николя бы...  
\- ...не пострадал, - согласился Гриффит. - Но те, кто сбежал, еще доставили бы нам неприятностей.  
\- Но... - Каска не успела договорить: Гриффит подошел к ней и вынул из ее рук сверток.  
\- Спасибо, - он улыбнулся так спокойно, будто Каска не кипела от возмущения. - Дальше мы сами справимся.  
Каска круто развернулась и вылетела из палатки почти бегом. Гатс проводил ее взглядом и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Я не думал, что это важно, их догнать, - говорить это не хотелось, но обвинение Каски было справедливым. - Просто увлекся.  
\- Очень своевременно, - Гриффит кивнул на принесенную Каской воду. - Руку промой.  
Гатс молча послушался.  
Потом Гриффит посадил его возле грубо сколоченного стола - левым плечом к свечке - и завозился с прокаленной иглой и шелковыми нитками. Гатс ожидал, что будет так же неприятно, как обычно, но Гриффит зашил рану быстро и едва ли не более ловко, чем отрядный лекарь - а его прикосновения, в отличие от прикосновений лекаря, не раздражали и, казалось, отвлекали от прочих ощущений. Гатс вздрогнул, когда по плечу вдруг прохладно и слегка щекотно мазнули волосы - Гриффит наклонился над ним, чтобы перекусить нитку.  
\- А перерезать? - пробурчал Гатс и собрался встать.  
\- Не подумал, - Гриффит выплюнул обрывок нитки. - Сиди, еще не все.  
\- Что еще... - начал Гатс, но Гриффит уже откупоривал темную склянку.  
\- Снимет боль, - он вытряхнул на ладонь немного мази, - и рана заживет быстрее. Ну-ка.  
Легкие пальцы пробежались вдоль шва, потом по плечу прошлась ладонь - и там, где она проходила, оставляя холодную скользкую мазь, нудная тянущая боль почти сразу утихала. Гриффит втирал мазь размеренно и аккуратно - и Гатс почти задремал от неожиданного спокойствия и сразу же давшей о себе знать усталости.  
\- Готово, - Гриффит вдруг хлопнул его по правому, здоровому плечу. Гатс вскинулся и обнаружил, что все-таки умудрился задремать и не заметить, как Гриффит закончил и перевязал рану. Ему стало не по себе от собственной невнимательности.  
\- Спасибо, - бормотнул Гатс, поднимаясь с табуретки. - Я пойду.  
\- Ага, - Гриффит зевнул, прикрыв рот тыльной стороной ладони, и сразу же улыбнулся. - Если что понадобится, заходи.  
Гатс на всякий случай кивнул и шагнул за полог.  
\- Эй, Гатс! - тут же закричал Рикерт и замахал руками от костра. - Иди ужинать! Все готово!  
Гатс постарался выкинуть из головы неприятное ощущение, будто он что-то упустил, и двинулся к костру.

Среди ночи он проснулся от неприятного, но привычного сна. Уснуть заново не удалось: действие мази закончилось, и плечо разболелось снова. Сперва Гатс решил, что это не повод будить Гриффита, но минуты и часы текли, а боль не проходила, и Гатс начал злиться. В конце концов, Гриффит мог бы дать ему мазь, а не предлагать “заходить, если понадобится” - значит, сам и виноват. К тому же, если он не убирал склянку далеко, то будить его, возможно, не придется, - подумал Гатс и вышел из палатки.  
Лагерь спал; от затушенных кострищ тянуло холодным дымом, блеклый предрассветный сумрак размывал контуры шатров, и на мгновение Гатсу показалось, что вокруг нет ни единой живой души, как раньше - но тут же заржала где-то неподалеку лошадь, а из ближайшей палатки донесся мощный храп Пиппина. Гатс криво усмехнулся, сам не зная, почему, и зашагал к палатке Гриффита. Возле входа он остановился, решая, что будет хуже - войти без предупреждения или разбудить кого-нибудь еще, пытаясь дозваться Гриффита снаружи. В очередной раз напомнил себе, что Гриффит говорил заходить, если будет нужно, и решительно отвел полог шатра.  
Гриффит спал, обняв подушку и уткнувшись в нее лицом. Гатс огляделся, но темной склянки с мазью не было на виду, а рыться в вещах он уж точно не собирался.  
\- Эй, - Гатс переступил с ноги на ногу у входа в палатку, а потом сделал шаг к постели. - Эй, Гриффит!  
Никакой реакции не последовало. Гатс ругнулся сквозь зубы, присел и осторожно тряхнул Гриффита за плечо. Тот шевельнулся, выпустил подушку и перевернулся на спину - но глаза, к большой досаде Гатса, не открыл.  
Гатс раскрыл было рот, чтобы окликнуть Гриффита снова - но тот неожиданно улыбнулся, по-прежнему не просыпаясь, и Гатс так и замер с открытым ртом. Во сне Гриффит выглядел еще более юным, чем днем, и совершенно беззащитным - и эта беззащитность неожиданно отозвалась в Гатсе тяжелой злостью, как будто это не командир банды Ястребов спал тут, посреди лагеря, окруженный своими людьми, ничего не боясь и не собираясь просыпаться при появлении в палатке чужого, а сам Гатс, маленький и беспечный, еще не знающий, что даже место, которое ты считаешь домом, может предать. Спал и улыбался во сне, не подозревая, что иллюзия безопасности готова разбиться вдребезги. Непростительная неосторожность.  
Гатс и сам не понял, как это случилось: кажется, еще секунду назад он просто собирался окликнуть Гриффита, а теперь уже стоял над ним на коленях, сжимая руки на хрупком мальчишеском горле, полный ярости и желающий только прервать никому не нужную жизнь, жизнь ребенка, который был так глуп, что доверял тем, кто был рядом с ним.  
Резкий укол в бок прервал наваждение, и Гатс оцепенел в ужасе.  
Гриффит открыл глаза и посмотрел на Гатса спокойно и почти равнодушно. Долгую секунду спустя Гатс понял, что все еще сжимает горло Гриффита.  
\- Гатс, - одними губами сказал Гриффит. А потом снова улыбнулся, чего Гатс мог ожидать меньше всего на свете. - Убери руки, - прочитал Гатс по губам, - и я уберу кинжал.  
Бок что-то защекотало - Гатс сообразил, что это стекающая из пореза струйка крови. Беззащитность Гриффита оказалась ложной, и это помогло Гатсу прийти в себя окончательно. Он отдернул руки так резко, что не удержал равновесие и неловко сел прямо на землю. Гриффит тоже сел - плащ, которым он укрывался вместо одеяла, сполз, но Гриффит как будто не заметил утренней зябкой прохлады. Он уперся локтями в колени, повертел перед глазами кинжал и молча взглянул на Гатса.  
\- Извини, - выдавил Гатс, чувствуя, как глупо это звучит. - Я не...  
\- Не стоит, - Гриффит небрежно бросил кинжал в сторону - тот воткнулся в землю, отдав ей каплю крови Гатса, оставшуюся на острие - и потянулся, сплетя пальцы. - Ничего же не случилось.  
\- Слишком крепко спишь, - хмуро сказал Гатс и окончательно почувствовал себя идиотом. - Нельзя так.  
\- Я не спал, - Гриффит пожал плечами. - Я слышал, что это ты.  
Гатс моргнул и почему-то вспомнил, как рассеянно и беспечно улыбался Гриффит - как думал Гатс, во сне.  
\- Тогда почему... - начал он и замолк, не зная, как спросить.  
\- Интересно было, что ты будешь делать, - Гриффит вновь улыбнулся точно так же, беспечно и рассеянно. - Но ты меня удивил.  
Гатс поморщился - напоминание о кратковременном безумии было неприятным. Еще более неприятной была перспектива объяснять его причину.  
\- Плечо болит? - неожиданно спросил Гриффит, и Гатс, ожидавший совсем другого вопроса, оторопело посмотрел на Гриффита, забыв кивнуть.  
\- Сейчас, - Гриффит не стал дожидаться ответа. Перекатился по постели, дотянулся до одного из ящиков и повернулся к Гатсу, держа в руках знакомую склянку.  
Гатс, спохватившись, нашарил концы холщового бинта и неловко задергал узел.  
\- Дай сюда, - Гриффит оттолкнул его руку и быстро размотал бинт сам. Зубами выдернул пробку, выплюнул в сторону и начал втирать мазь в плечо Гатса. Точные и уверенные прикосновения тоже были уже знакомыми, но теперь Гатсу было от них не по себе: несколько минут назад он, пусть и не желая того, попытался задушить Гриффита, а теперь Гриффит помогал ему, ни словом не упрекнув за нелепое нападение. Гатс тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Всё, - Гриффит убрал ладонь от плеча Гатса, посмотрел на нее, а потом положил руку Гатсу на колено.  
\- Э, - опешил Гатс, - ты что это?  
\- Руку вытираю, - невозмутимо пояснил Гриффит и действительно вытер остатки мази о штаны Гатса.  
\- Да ты!.. - Гатс дернул ногой, ладонь Гриффита соскользнула, проехалась по бедру Гатса и осталась там, куда опустилась. Гатс вздрогнул.  
\- Ого, - сказал Гриффит и безмятежно улыбнулся. И пошевелил пальцами.  
Прикосновение отозвалось в Гатсе полузабытым детским ужасом и вернувшейся вслед за ним тёмной тяжелой яростью. Он ударил, не думая и не сдерживаясь.  
Удар отбросил Гриффита на постель. Гриффит встряхнул головой, стер кровь с разбитой губы. Посмотрел на Гатса и снова улыбнулся - медленно и непонятно. Ярость зашумела в ушах, застелила мутной пеленой глаза - и Гатс не стал ей противиться. Он рванулся к Гриффиту, не зная точно, что собирается сделать - ударить снова, схватить, подмять под себя, потребовать никогда больше, никогда, ни единого раза не прикасаться к нему так - нет, не прикасаться к нему вообще; кинжал, которым Гриффит остановил его несколько минут назад, теперь был недосягаем; в таком положении Гриффит бы не смог справиться с Гатсом без оружия, даже если бы сопротивлялся. Если бы? - подумал Гатс и замер, не отпуская Гриффита. Ему вдруг показалось, что он видит очередной кошмарный сон - только на сей раз жертвой в этом сне был не он.  
\- Слишком грубо, - все так же невозмутимо заметил Гриффит, разглядывая Гатса прищуренными глазами и не делая даже попытки освободиться. - Но вообще я не против.  
\- Ты - что? - ощущение сна не оставляло Гатса, но привычная последовательность событий была нарушена, и это мешало понять, что происходит.  
\- Я же говорил, - Гриффит усмехнулся. Из угла рта снова потекла кровь. - Иногда люди делают это по доброй воле. Тебе не нужно меня принуждать.  
\- Я не... - Гатс замолчал. В полумраке палатки лицо Гриффита казалось совсем бледным, а медленно ползущая по щеке струйка крови - черной. Не слишком хорошо понимая, что делает, Гатс наклонился и слизнул кровь. Гриффит коротко вздохнул, и Гатс, все еще сжимавший его плечи, вдруг почувствовал, что Гриффит пытается шевельнуться - но не отстраниться, а податься навстречу. Гатс отстранился сам - всего на секунду и только для того, чтобы дернуть Гриффита к себе, заставляя сесть. Он не думал, что будет делать дальше, не представлял, что должно произойти в следующее мгновение - но Гриффит, похоже, знал все куда лучше, чем он. Гатс втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда ловкие прохладные пальцы дернули пояс его штанов и скользнули под ткань, и ощутил все тот же старый страх, уже ставший совсем призрачным.  
\- Все в порядке, - шепнул Гриффит куда-то ему в скулу, и тело поверило этим словам на долю секунды быстрее, чем сознание. Прикосновения, совсем недавно скрывавшие в себе опасность и угрозу, теперь показались жизненно необходимыми, и Гатс не смог сопротивляться этой необходимости. Он уткнулся лицом Гриффиту в плечо, придерживая его, прижимая к себе, и в мире не осталось ничего, кроме тепла, темноты и быстрых уверенных движений, приносящих удовольствие - тоже теплое и тёмное. Когда удовольствие стало почти невыносимым, Гатс еле сдержался, чтобы не вцепиться зубами в гладкую кожу, к которой прижимался лицом - но все же сдержался.  
Гриффит на мгновение приобнял Гатса за плечи, как будто пытался остановить встряхнувшую его дрожь - а потом отстранился, держа на весу руку, испачканную семенем Гатса.  
\- Об меня не вытирай, - сказал Гатс первое, что пришло в голову, и на всякий случай попытался отодвинуться.  
Гриффит рассмеялся - легко и необидно - и Гатс неуверенно улыбнулся, глядя, как он смеется.  
\- Здесь была вода, - Гриффит встал, нашел бадейку, которую принесла вечером Каска, и вымыл руки. Сам Гатс тем временем успел завязать пояс, подтянуть колени к груди, чувствуя одновременно спокойствие и смутную неловкость, и задуматься, что будет дальше. Конец размышлениям положил внезапно забурчавший желудок.  
\- Нехитро ты устроен, - Гриффит безмятежно улыбнулся, глядя на Гатса сверху вниз. - Но я бы и сам поел. Погоди-ка, Рикерт, кажется, приносил мне ужин.  
Ужин оказался завернутым в льняную тряпку хлебом и холодным мясом, а вино Гриффит нашел в одном из ящиков, загромождавших углы палатки. Сгрузил все найденное прямо на постель и уселся рядом.  
Его беспечная возня прогнала терзавшую Гатса неловкость, а голод тут же заставил забыть о ней. Только доев и в очередной раз забрав у Гриффита кувшин с вином, Гатс вдруг вспомнил, что произошло всего четверть часа назад.  
\- Гриффит, - он опустил кувшин, так и не сделав глотка. - Почему ты... - он запнулся, подбирая слова, но Гриффит не стал ждать, пока он договорит.  
\- Шел бы ты к себе, Гатс, - мирно сказал он. - Утро близко.

Пока Гатс шагал по лагерю, готовому вот-вот проснуться, бестолковые мысли метались у него в голове, как стая встревоженных птиц - но когда он рухнул на постель в собственной палатке, собираясь поймать хотя бы одну, птицы замелькали перед глазами и разлетелись, не оставив даже перышка. Гатс успел только подумать, что сны теперь могут стать еще более неприятными - а потом открыл глаза и понял по привычному набору звуков, что лагерь уже давно собирается.  
Выйдя из палатки, он немедленно столкнулся с Джудо, который сообщил, что Гриффиту прислал письмо один из генералов армии Мидланда. Для Ястребов нашлось новое дело в нескольких днях пути отсюда: крепость, захваченную войсками Тюдор, вот уже второй месяц не удавалось отбить.  
Думать было некогда - и Гатс с облегчением отложил это занятие на потом.

***

\- И что, никакого подкрепления? - недоверчиво переспросил Коркас.  
\- Гриффит же сказал, - мгновенно ощетинилась Каска. - Ты плохо расслышал?  
\- Я могу повторить, - без раздражения заметил Гриффит, крутя в пальцах арбалетный болт. - Главнокомандующий считает, что Ястребы справятся сами. Его люди сильно пострадали при прошлой атаке...  
\- И теперь наша очередь? - перебил Коркас. Каска свела брови.  
\- Мы будем действовать иначе, - Гриффит кивнул на карту, которую держал Джудо, - и у нас таких потерь не будет. К тому же ударный отряд отвлечет на себя гарнизон крепости.  
\- Сотня человек против шести сотен у противника? - Коркас скептически скривился.  
Гриффит вопросительно посмотрел на Гатса.  
\- Да, - Гатс ухмыльнулся. - Шесть сотен - и правда маловато.  
\- Придется обойтись тем, что есть, - серьезно откликнулся Гриффит.  
\- Завидная самоуверенность, - пробурчал Коркас в сторону Гатса. - А что если они подтянут еще людей?  
\- Наше дело не опасаться, - Гриффит бросил болт в сторону, - а решить, как этому помешать. Пара дней на это у нас есть. Если с вопросами покончено, то мне нужно подумать. Гатс, пошли.  
Он поднялся и направился к границе лагеря, явно не сомневаясь, что Гатс последует за ним.  
Гатс и последовал - размышляя, зачем он мог понадобиться Гриффиту. На то, какими взглядами проводили их Каска и Коркас, он решил не обращать внимания - в конце концов, ко всему можно привыкнуть.

За холмом была река, и пологий зеленый склон в самом низу превращался в песчаную полосу берега. Гатс сперва подумал, что Гриффит собирается спуститься к воде, но тот остановился, как только лагерь Ястребов скрылся за гребнем холма.  
\- Здесь, - Гриффит отстегнул ножны, бросил меч рядом с собой и рухнул в густую траву. Гатс тоже избавился от меча и уселся неподалеку. Гриффит тем временем нашел в траве колокольчик, сорвал и теперь помахивал им, рассеянно глядя в небо.  
\- Командуешь облаками? - неловко пошутил Гатс. Гриффит запрокинул голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, и улыбнулся.  
\- Ты хотел поговорить? - сам Гатс предпочел бы помолчать, но с чего бы Гриффиту было звать его с собой, как не для разговора. Смутные воспоминания о случившемся несколько дней назад всколыхнулись в памяти вяло и беспокойно, как обрывки сна.  
\- Я хотел подумать, - Гриффит закрыл глаза. - Здесь тихо.  
\- А, - с облегчением сказал Гатс. Сел поудобнее и стал смотреть на неспешное движение реки. Мысль о том, зачем Гриффиту для размышлений понадобилась компания, мелькнула и пропала. В конце концов, напомнил себе Гатс, лазутчики Тюдор могут оказаться где угодно, и если Гриффиту нужно полностью сосредоточиться на плане атаки, то охрана лишней не будет. Гатс выпрямился и на всякий случай огляделся по сторонам. Вокруг было тихо, лучи солнца пронизывали негустой лес на другом берегу, и никаких лазутчиков поблизости не наблюдалось. Гатс уперся подбородком в скрещенные на коленях руки и снова стал разглядывать реку. От солнечных зайчиков, скакавших по мелким волнам, зарябило в глазах, и он перевел взгляд на Гриффита, расположившегося чуть ниже по склону. Гриффит лежал, закинув руки за голову, и мог бы показаться спящим - если бы на подвижном лице не мелькали одна за другой гримасы: вот он свел брови, будто сомневаясь в чем-то, потом удивленно их вскинул, потом приоткрыл рот, пошевелил губами, как если бы что-то считал, и удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Засмотревшись, Гатс пропустил момент, когда Гриффит открыл глаза.  
\- Так, - сказал Гриффит, перевернулся на живот и подпер голову рукой. - Я все придумал.  
Гатс моргнул, чувствуя себя пойманным врасплох.  
\- Неважно, - Гриффит, видимо, принял его растерянность за вопрос. - Для тебя ничего нового.  
Гатс кивнул и собрался встать, предполагая, что прогулка Гриффита закончена.  
\- Некуда спешить, - Гриффит сделал утомленное лицо. - Переживут пока и без нас.  
Гатс невольно улыбнулся - а потом вспомнил, о чем давно хотел спросить, но никак не мог найти удобного случая. Сейчас момент показался ему подходящим.  
\- Помнишь, - не слишком уверенно начал он, - когда мы подрались, ты вывихнул мне плечо?..  
Гриффит прищурился - Гатсу показалось, что с удовольствием.  
\- Покажи, как ты это сделал, - решительно закончил Гатс.  
\- Давно не дрался? - Гриффит перекатился на спину и сел. - Ну ладно, атакуй.  
Гатс секунду помедлил - Гриффит сидел напротив, подобрав под себя одну ногу, и не выглядел готовым защищаться. Гатс опять вспомнил недавние события и едва не передумал; однако Гриффит насмешливо поднял брови, глядя на него - и Гатс ударил, почему-то вдруг задетый этой насмешкой. Гриффит откинулся, пропуская удар мимо, но Гатс, неожиданно для себя, оказался к этому готов: тело лучше головы понимало, что нужно делать, и вместо того, чтобы продолжить движение, давая Гриффиту возможность его поймать, Гатс дернул локоть вверх. Удар пришелся Гриффиту в подбородок. Гриффит отреагировал встречным ударом, Гатс попытался перехватить его руку, едва не преуспел - и они покатились по траве, сцепившись в почти серьезной драке. Перед глазами мелькало то яркое небо со слепящим пятном солнца, то густая трава, то лицо Гриффита, смеющееся и в то же время сосредоточенное; Гатс не сразу понял, что и сам ухмыляется, скорее весело, чем зло - а когда понял, то удивился и на мгновение потерял контроль. Гриффиту хватило этого мгновения, чтобы прижать его руки к земле и усесться на него сверху, сжимая коленями бока.  
\- Ну, - он слегка задыхался, но в его голосе был слышен смех, - и что ты теперь сделаешь?  
Гатс на мгновение задумался. Дурацкий красный амулет вывалился из-за ворота рубашки Гриффита и теперь болтался у Гатса перед носом. Он дернулся навстречу и поймал бехелит зубами, натягивая шнурок и заставляя Гриффита пригнуть голову.  
\- А ты? - попытался спросить он. Из-за бехелита получилось “Ы фы?”, но Гриффит понял. Широко улыбнулся, перехватил запястья Гатса одной рукой, а другой дернул узелок шнурка. Гатс подумал, что может освободиться одним движением, но не шевельнулся.  
\- Приходится чем-то жертвовать, - с преувеличенным сожалением сказал Гриффит, когда шнурок упал Гатсу на нос.  
Гатс мотнул головой и выплюнул камень в сторону. Во рту остался привкус соли и железа, похожий на вкус крови.  
\- Теперь он тебе не поможет, - Гатс напрягся, собираясь сбросить Гриффита и прикидывая возможные последствия.  
\- Сам справлюсь, - Гриффит усмехнулся. - А что, ты еще не сдаешься?  
Этого Гатс стерпеть не мог.

В конце концов они скатились к самой воде. Гатс втайне ожидал, что угроза вымокнуть заставит Гриффита прекратить драку, но ошибся: вывернувшись из очередного захвата, Гриффит вскочил на ноги, отступил на мелководье, дернул последовавшего за ним Гатса на себя и мимо себя - и ловко уронил в воду.  
\- Какого хрена! - не сдержался Гатс. Тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от воды в ушах, увидел, что Гриффит хохочет, глядя на него, и снова бросился в атаку, полный решимости если не победить, то хотя бы отплатить Гриффиту таким же купанием. Гриффит то ли не успел, то ли не захотел увернуться - так что через пару минут они боролись уже в воде, стараясь окунуть друг друга с головой в очередной раз. Наконец Гатсу удалось поймать Гриффита и заломить ему руку за спину; теперь было самое время сунуть его носом в воду, а потом выяснить, кому тут пора сдаваться - но Гатс остановился, не выпуская Гриффита, прижав его спиной к себе. Стоило на секунду засмотреться, как стекают по шее Гриффита струйки воды с волос, скользя за ворот намокшей рубашки - и мысли Гатса приняли совсем иное направление, неожиданное для него самого. Гриффит откинул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Гатса, и тот невольно прижал Гриффита еще крепче.  
\- Гатс, - мягко сказал Гриффит. В его интонации было что-то, что заставило Гатса выпустить его руку и отступить. Гриффит собрал волосы в кулак и длинным движением стряхнул с них воду. Гатс невольно сглотнул. Гриффит окинул его спокойным изучающим взглядом, а потом неожиданно улыбнулся - ясно и слегка насмешливо.  
\- По доброй воле этим занимаюсь не только я, - сказал он и пошел к берегу.  
Гатс моргнул и побрел за ним, пытаясь понять, что Гриффит имел в виду.  
Поднимаясь по склону, Гриффит наклонился, чтобы подобрать бехелит, а потом оглянулся.  
\- Тебе же сейчас все равно, с кем, - так же мягко сказал он. - Тебе просто интересно. Скажешь, нет?  
Гатс открыл было рот - и закрыл снова. Поднял с травы свой меч.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, все равно мне или нет, - пробормотал он, почти надеясь, что Гриффит его не расслышит.  
\- Мне так показалось, - беззаботно сообщил Гриффит. Тоже взял меч и собрался пристегнуть к поясу, но посмотрел, как стекает с рукавов и подола его рубашки вода, и передумал. - К тому же, тебе не с чем сравнивать. Я опять прав, да?  
\- Пошел ты, - хмуро сказал Гатс и зашагал к лагерю. Гриффит был прав - хотя бы в том, что сравнивать Гатсу действительно было не с чем.

***

В придорожной таверне было людно и шумно, несмотря на поздний час. “Прогуляться” Гриффит предложил неожиданно, когда в лагере все уже готовились спать - но командиры отрядов охотно составили ему компанию. Да и могло ли быть иначе, - думал Гатс, искоса наблюдая, как Коркас подливает Гриффиту вина, а потом расплывается в улыбке, получив благодарный кивок; как Каска, подперев щеку кулаком, едва не клюет носом, но вскидывается, как только Гриффит начинает говорить; как Пиппин поглядывает по сторонам, наблюдая, не собирается ли кто, на свою беду, нарушить спокойствие вечера.  
\- Гляди-ка, - Джудо вдруг толкнул Гатса локтем, - какая красотка сюда смотрит.  
Гатс повернул голову. В сторону их стола действительно с любопытством смотрела одна из подавальщиц - хорошенькая девушка с уложенными короной золотистыми волосами и ожерельем из монеток на шее. Поймав взгляд Гатса, она улыбнулась, подхватила со стойки кувшин с вином и взметнула юбкой, устремившись к дальнему столу.  
\- Эй, Гриффит, - Гатс обернулся и только тогда понял, что заговорил с Гриффитом впервые после нелепо закончившейся дневной прогулки. - Разбиваешь сердца, а?  
\- Я? - Гриффит опустил стакан. - У тебя что, Гатс, совсем глаз нет? Улыбнись-ка ей.  
\- Что? - Гатс даже оторопел от неожиданности и еще раз посмотрел на девушку - та как раз возвращалась, уже без кувшина. В ответ на его взгляд она снова расцвела улыбкой, а когда он, последовав совету Гриффита, улыбнулся сам, неловко и криво, девушка засияла, машинально поправила волосы и немедленно опустила глаза, будто смутившись. Джудо тихонько хмыкнул, Гриффит приподнял брови и посмотрел на Гатса с насмешливым ожиданием.  
Гатс почесал затылок. Ухаживать за девицами он не умел и до сих пор не сильно рвался учиться - но спрашивать совета было как-то глупо. Он уже собрался сделать вид, что ему все равно - но в это мгновение кинжал Гриффита, который тот зачем-то вытащил из-за пояса и вертел в руках, мелькнул перед глазами Гатса серебряным проблеском и воткнулся в деревянный столб, служивший опорой для кровли - в двух шагах от стойки.  
Девица смешно округлила глаза, но от стойки не отошла.  
\- У меня кинжал улетел, - преувеличенно серьезно сообщил Гриффит. - Гатс, не принесешь?  
\- Шуточки у тебя... - пробурчал Гатс и полез из-за стола.  
Когда он подошел, девушка с заинтересованным видом разглядывала ушедшее на пол-пальца в дерево лезвие.  
\- Твой приятель недурно засадил, - сообщила она, склонив голову к плечу. - Но ты, наверное, и получше можешь?  
\- Да я не мастер ножики кидать, - честно сказал Гатс. Девушка переливчато засмеялась и оказалась совсем рядом с Гатсом. К ноге прижалось теплое даже сквозь юбки бедро.  
\- На заднем дворе есть сеновал, - сообщила она, и Гатс понял, что ухаживания отменяются. - Там удобно.  
Гатс молча выдернул кинжал, обернулся к столу и со смутным беспокойством понял, что остальные молча за ним наблюдают. На мгновение внимательный и острый взгляд Гриффита заставил его забеспокоиться еще сильнее, и он уже готов был отмахнуться от девицы и пойти к своим - но тут Гриффит улыбнулся и поднял большой палец. Гатс выдохнул с облегчением.  
По такой мишени, какую представлял собой широкий дубовый стол, промахнуться было сложно, поэтому Гатс метнул кинжал обратно, стараясь не сбить кувшины и стаканы. Лезвие задрожало, вонзившись в дерево. Каска фыркнула, Коркас что-то сказал - но Гатс уже повернулся к девушке, вполне готовый ознакомиться с удобным сеновалом.

В лагерь он вернулся под утро - и сразу пошел к реке: прежде, чем лечь спать, не мешало избавиться от сена в волосах и не только в них, и вообще умыться. На берегу кто-то сидел. Подойдя ближе, Гатс узнал Гриффита - его волосы в предутренних сумерках казались светлым пятном.  
\- Как провел время? - Гриффит не обернулся, когда Гатс подошел.  
\- Нормально, - Гатс стащил сапоги и принялся снимать одежду. - Чего не спишь?  
\- Выспался, - Гриффит еле заметно пожал плечами.  
Гатс бросил рубаху на песок, вылез из штанов и пошел к реке. Сделал несколько шагов и нырнул, как только дно пошло под уклон.  
Утренняя прохлада делала и без того теплую воду еще теплее - но все же река смыла тянущую усталость, забрала и унесла все лишнее. Гатс вынырнул и встряхнул головой.  
\- Эй, - окликнул он и чуть было не зажал себе рот: над водой звуки разносились, казалось, далеко-далеко. - Вода отличная, - теперь он говорил вполголоса. - Не хочешь окунуться?  
\- Я уже, - рассеянно сказал Гриффит. Гатс решил не настаивать и нырнул снова.  
Когда он вышел из воды, Гриффит лежал на песке, подложив руки под голову и глядя в светлеющее небо. Гатс остановился рядом, дожидаясь, пока легкий еле ощутимый ветерок обсушит тело. Потом подобрал одежду с песка, отряхнул и надел. Сел рядом с Гриффитом, тоже посмотрел на небо, но не увидел там ничего примечательного.  
\- Я хотел спросить, - осторожно начал он.  
Гриффит лениво повернул голову в его сторону.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? - Гатс не стал уточнять, что именно имеет в виду, но Гриффит понял его и так.  
\- А тебе что, не понравилось?  
\- Понравилось, - Гатс помедлил, - но...  
Он хотел сказать, что девушка, какой бы красивой - и опытной - она ни была, оказалась все же совсем чужой; что ее прикосновения были просто прикосновениями и принесли только удовольствие - но не спокойствие; что, проведя с ней время, Гатс поспешил сбежать, стремясь, по крайней мере, остаться в одиночестве, но ему повезло больше, чем он рассчитывал. Он хотел сказать все это, но слова не находились.  
\- Я понял, - судя по голосу, Гриффит улыбался. - Смотри, - он вытащил руку из-под головы и махнул в сторону леса за рекой. - Солнце встает.  
Гатс невольно поглядел туда, куда показывал Гриффит. Макушки высоких деревьев окрасились красным, а через несколько секунд засияли золотом.  
Гатс сложил руки на коленях, уткнулся в них подбородком и стал смотреть, как начинается новый день.


End file.
